


Peter's descent

by fiera43



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiera43/pseuds/fiera43
Summary: This is my first attempt at fanfic





	Peter's descent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic

r“Peter, Time to get up,” Titsy says shaking me from my slumber. I lay there trying to wake up fully but before I can Mother's house elf is back trying to hurry me out of bed.

“Come Master Peter. We must hurry if you are to get to the platform before the train leaves.”I ignore her and pull the blankets over my head.

'Why can't I just stay here with mother and have her teach me,' I thought for the millionth time. I must have relaxed my grip because suddenly the blankets are pulled off me, and I hear mother yell, “Peter if you are not down here in 5 minutes I'm coming up there.” Knowing what that could mean I shudder. Jumping out of bed I quickly put on the white button and black jeans set out for me.

Running down the stairs I nearly knocking mother down as she had started up the stairs. I hold out my hand trying to let her steady herself. “I'm sorry mother dearest, I should have been paying more attention.,”As I say this she narrows her eyes at me,” Take off your shirt,” She says coldly as Titsy comes to take my shirt from me. I give it to her and try to retreat into myself as I hear mother say the dread word. After a few minutes she stops and starts to fix the bleeding of my wounds so I can redress and she can apparate to the platform.

I look as soon as the nasea subsides I have never seen this many people before Instinctly I reach for mother's hand. As she guides my trunk and I to the door of the train. After a tearful goodbye(More on my part than hers.) I take my trunk wincing slightly hoping I didn't reopen the wounds on my back. Going down the corridor every compartment looks either full or I'm too scared to ask to join. Eventually I am down to 2 compartments left before I am all out of options as I approach the door of the first, a boy about the same age as me opens the door and asks If I would like to join them, nodding my head. I Pull my trunk closer and followed the messy haired boy into the compartment. As soon as he steps through the door the messy haired boy turns and says”Here, hand me your trunk.” I pulll it up give to him and he effortlessly lifts it to the overhead shelf.

“I'm James by the way, This is Remus,” gesturing to the tiny tan haired boy behind him, “ And that's Sirius” Pointing to the last boy sitting in the compartment. 

“”I'm Peter” I say meekly.

“So what house do want to be in,” Remus asks finally breaking the silence.

“Gryffindor” James and Sirius answer simiutaniously and enthesasticly.

“I don't know, I'm not very brave so I doubt I'll be in Gryffindor. I will probably be in Slytherin like my family.” I answer quietely “What about you Remus?”

After pondering a moment, Remus answers “Either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw like my dad.”

A quiet falls over us as James picks up his Quiditch magazine, while Sirius and Remus fall asleep. I stare out the window. Eventually the door is opened and the trolley witch is there “anything off the trolley” I shake my head as James wakes the others.

Soon the sounds of screaming and laughter fill the compartment, as sweets are piled up and enjoyed together. Because Sirius Throwing chocolate frogs. After Peter opens the first Chocolate thrown at him watching it jump and land on Sirius's head. Soon we are all trading The cards without a worry.  
“Hey, Pete. Mate you Alraight?” Sirius asks Suddenly.

“I'm fine, Why?” I answer worried trying to check mentally what I may have done wrong.?

“Well your shirt is Turning red.” He responds motioning to my back.

I pale Visibly and grab my knapsack. “I am going to change into my robes. I'm fine.” I say Anxiously.

As soon as I'm out of the compartment, I begin to berate myself not being more aware. As soon as I make it to the bathroom, I lock the door taking my shirt off. Using the mirror I cast Tergeo and Vulnera (spells I've known since I could control my magic.) to close up the wounds on my back. Then go into the hidden pocket in my knapsack and pull out a piece of stained glass looking for a spot to add another lesson, I wait til I see a certain amount of blood to know it will scar. After bandaging it up and grabbing a new shirt and putting on my robes quickly and carefully. I walk back to the compartment pausing at the door to listen.


End file.
